


Secret Time

by ayaayapi



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	Secret Time

　　节目组特地为Wanna One准备了ZERO BASE，是一个让作为偶像的Wanna One十一人回归平凡，自由玩耍放松的空间，但是期限只有24小时。

11人11色的房间，每个房间的摆设，节目组都以成员们希望的模样去装饰，然而丹尼尔的房间里还多了两个特别的生物，突然动了一下的袋子吸引住了丹尼尔的视线，他赶紧拉起其中一个袋子看了一眼后，激动的招集了所有的成员，在他说出房里有猫时，成员们全一窝蜂的上前，河成云最先冲进了他房里坐在他身旁。

当他说出袋子里的猫是鲁尼和皮特时，河成云伸手摸了鲁尼一下后笑地很开心，但也因为鲁尼和皮特的出现，让丹尼尔沉溺在了逗猫的小世界里，就连其他成员们在外面怎么胡闹都不为所动，偶尔才离开了小房间觅食。

大概只有鲁尼和皮特玩累了睡着后，丹尼尔才离开房间跟着胡闹，例如把尹智圣房里的长颈鹿折成了人参鸡汤里鸡的形状，还自己笑得很开心，当朴佑镇抓着尹智圣房里的娃娃出现在河成云房门前，保养小教室里头的人们才意识到了外头同为MMO的丹尼尔和尹智圣正在你追我跑的游戏。

河成云集合了所有成员要一起看电影时，丹尼尔才突然的朝着他喊了句「成云哥──借我乳液──」

他才走进房里拿乳液，随后跟进房里的丹尼尔跟上前就从后面抱住了河成云的腰「成云哥，你身上好香。」

「干嘛？成员们都还在外面等着呢！」河成云轻推开了丹尼尔，他一边抹着乳液一边看着河成云轻笑「嗯？我没有想干嘛啊，成云哥想到哪里去了──？」

河成云看着丹尼尔翻了个白眼后就自顾自地走出了房间，回到座位上准备等着看电影，在电影开始时黄旼炫就对着裴珍映说「如果会怕的话，晚上可以到哥房间睡。」

丹尼尔见状后立刻凑上前在河成云耳边问「成云哥，如果你晚上会怕的话，可以来我房间喔。」，当然得到的回复却是河成云的拳头，电影开始没多久后，早已经疲倦的河成云缓缓地闭上了双眼，吵着要看电影的却是最先睡着的那个人。

等河成云再次醒来时，所有成员们都已经回到各自的房间内睡觉去了，他呆坐了一会后，静悄悄地踏出了房间朝着零食区前进，当他认真的煮着泡面时，突然有人从后方抱住了他的腰「成云哥，你不睡觉吗？」

「…尼尔？你吓到我了…」河成云侧过头望着身后的萨摩耶，他心想还好丹尼尔先出声了，不然他可能会尖叫吧，丹尼尔轻吻了河成云的脸颊，河成云任由他抱着地问「要不要吃泡面？」

「好啊。」丹尼尔笑着点了点头后，拦腰就将河成云以公主抱的方式抱回了自己房里，突如其来的举动让河成云伸手搂住了他的肩「尼尔？你干嘛？我还在煮面啊！」

「嗯？成云哥不是问我要不要吃泡面吗？」丹尼尔走回房间后将河成云轻轻的放在了棉被上，河成云这才知道这孩子误会了他的意思，伸手想推开他「我不是这个意思啊！！」

「成云哥，可以吗？」丹尼尔现在一脸就像是做错事后被主人训话的萨摩耶，无辜地望着河成云，好像只要河成云一说不行的同时，眼泪就会从眼睛里掉出来一样，河成云轻轻地点了点头。

河成云，卒。

丹尼尔俯下身准备吻上河成云时，他轻声的在丹尼尔的耳边提醒他房里还有摄影机，丹尼尔抬头望了上面的摄影机一眼，起身拿衣服盖住了镜头后，对上了鲁尼的眼睛，又拿外套盖住了鲁尼和皮特睡觉的地方，对于丹尼尔的举动，河成云好奇的看着丹尼尔，他再一次俯下身在他耳边低语「好了，没有任何阻碍了。」

他吻上了河成云后，河成云也伸手环抱住了丹尼尔的脖子回应他的吻，主动的含住了丹尼尔的舌尖吸吮交缠，丹尼尔夺回主导权后，怀里的人气息逐渐不稳时他们才结束了这个吻。

丹尼尔伸手将睡衣的钮扣一颗一颗的解开，又凑上去亲吻了河成云的嘴角后，以啄吻的方式轻轻的往下，他刻意的在河成云的胸前留下了一个又一个鲜明的印记后，将因碰到冷空气而坚挺的乳头含进嘴里舔舐啃咬。

大手也没闲着的握住已抬头的性器上下套弄，指腹刻意的轻刮过马眼的部分，乳头和性器快感让河成云轻抓着丹尼尔的头发呻吟「尼尔…唔…要…去了……啊哈…」

第一次的射精让河成云全身微微颤抖着，他眼神迷蒙的望着丹尼尔，他伸手探到后穴以手上的精液当做润滑进行着扩张。

「嗯…痛……」一指探入时让河成云靠在他肩上，有些不适应的扭动着腰，丹尼尔在他耳边低语安抚「乖，等等就不痛了。」语毕后用舌尖舔舐他的耳廓又含住他柔软的耳垂想分散因扩张带来的不适感。

「可以了……嗯……」河成云捧着丹尼尔的脸主动的舔舐他的唇，得到许可的丹尼尔将手抽离后穴时给河成云带来了一丝的空虚感，他握住柱身轻抵在穴口，硕大的性器慢慢的进入，性器磨蹭到柔软的内壁，差点疼的叫出声，河成云紧咬着下唇压抑自己的呻吟「唔…嗯…」

「成云哥，别憋着啊…我想听…」丹尼尔低沉的嗓音在河成云耳边魅惑着他，河成云将头靠在他肩上喘息的说「听个…屁啊……成员们……都在呢……嗯…」

他的成云哥还能这样回答自己，看来是已经适应了体内的性器，他刻意用力的挺进，惹得河成云发出了诱人的呻吟，他狠狠的瞪着那个肇事者一眼，丹尼尔轻笑「成云哥，不可以叫的太大声喔！」

「快点给我……嗯……」河成云捧着丹尼尔的脸轻声的说完后，吻上了丹尼尔的唇，丹尼尔摆动着腰部答复了河成云的邀请，一次又一次的碰触着他体内那柔嫩的嫩肉，他扭动腰部配合着丹尼尔的抽插，呻吟声全数被堵在了两人嘴里，因为顾及其他成员而没有办法叫出声，只能传出阵阵的闷哼。

双唇离开时，银丝在两人之间勾画出了彼此的情欲，河成云靠在他肩上低声喘息，明明知道河成云不想吵醒其他成员的丹尼尔，却起了坏心眼的用力挺腰将硕大的性器送往深处，克制不住的一两声呻吟溢出「啊哈…尼尔…嗯…」

「成云哥，你这样好诱人喔！真的像妖精一样。」丹尼尔轻轻的咬上了河成云的锁骨亲吻，河成云白晰的肌肤因情欲而泛起了粉色，他搂紧了丹尼尔的肩，让彼此更加的靠近。

丹尼尔一次又一次的抽插碰撞着河成云体内的敏感点，柔嫩的嫩肉也紧紧地吸咬着在体内肆虐的性器，河成云仰首喘息轻喊「尼尔……要、要去了……唔……」

他扣住河成云的后颈吻上了他的唇，再一次将呻吟声全数堵在了嘴里，内壁激烈的痉挛绞紧丹尼尔的性器，他数次的抽插后，在河成云体内射出了滚烫的精液，高潮过后的河成云眼神迷蒙的望着丹尼尔一眼后沉沉的睡着了。

丹尼尔退出河成云体内的同时，精液也跟着一起流了出来，他伸手抽了几张面纸稍作擦拭后，从门缝探出头确认成员们都还在熟睡后，才将河成云抱起静悄悄的走向浴室。

清理干净后又将河成云抱回他自己的房间让他好好的休息，丹尼尔这才想起了河成云刚才正在煮的泡面还放在原位时，静静的将泡面吃完后才又悄悄的回到自己房里休息。

这就是为什么隔天金在奂要叫午餐时，丹尼尔表示他不吃的原因，因为他吃饱了，在各个层面上。


End file.
